


Boy Toy

by Mangachan78



Series: Harem World [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Harem, M/M, Threesome, Yaoi, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is at it again, and changed the girls into boys . Now SItaly had to watch over them, but not without fun ! - SItalyxharem(Nyotalia!Boys) Characters OOC ! Yandere!Spain !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I got the feeling that they are so OOC in this ... Maybe it's just me, because it's the first time . I write a Nyotalia boys paired with our dear SItaly ! I just love that guy, so much to totur him with fanfic :P Anyway Spain will be somehow the bad guy, Belarus's obsession will not be much of Russia . And sorry for the short chapter, SORRY ! 
> 
> Ps. Next Chap will be longer promise ! 
> 
> \- Manga-Chan78

It had to be a normal day, like any other ordinary day for Romano . Without Germany, and his annoying little brother, Spain and his idiot friends . A day for him, the tomatoes and the warm sun in the sky . God is today not his side .

" Veee ! Fratello come quickly ! Come quickly ! " Screamed his brother who jumped out of the car, as he and Gemrany drived to Romano's house . Romano heard Germany cursing in german, and Romano did not understand one word what the bastard said . As he tried to push his brother away ." Damnit ! What's wrong with you, I have a day off you know ! "

" But fratello ! There is something wrong with big sister Hungary and the other girls ! " Romano looked surprised at his brother ." What ? "

" We do not have the time for this, we have to hurry ! " Italy grabbed Romano's arm, and almost throw him in the car of the bastard ." In God's name Feliciano watch out you bastard ! " And there went off his peaceful day ..

With much waiting and cursing, the three man run into the building . Where all the other countries are waiting, and discuss what's going on with the girls . " Are we the next ! "

" What should we do aru ! "

" Become one with mother Russia Da ~ "

" I'm too awasome for you ! "

" Hohoho really a nice dry humor, you have there Russia . "

" It was not France ."

" Veee ..."

Romano looked at all the countries, and saw it was only men . So it were all the girls, who are in trouble ." What's going on .." Romani sighed he was tired, confused and hungry . Suddenly Spain noticed him, and ran to Romano with full speed ." Lovi ~ " And gave him one of his famous hugs, SItaly tried to get away ." Get off of me you idiot ! " SItaly looked away from Spain, and saw for the first time Netherland and Luxembourg together . Both were pale and worried, so somethung must happened to Belgium ." What's going on, what's wrong with Belgium ? " He asked to the Netherlands, he did not noticed that Spain looked a little bit pissed off . There was silence before Netherlands answer came ." We do not know, she looked pale this morning . And complained about cramps ." Romano looked worried, and noticed that England was rather quiet . Than fighting with France or America, he looked pale and he just ignored the other countries . Romano found it really weird, as England did not look in the eye of his former colony . " Lovi ? "

" There's something wrong with England ." Said Romano Spain looked at England, and also now noticed it . Netherland and Luxembourg looked at the english man, who sat alone now at the table and had not said a word ." England ! " Netherland roared as he got up, and went to him . England looked scared and stood up as he tried to get away ." What have you done with my sister ! " Everyone looked at him and England, other countries walked to them . As China looked at him that screamed ' _murder !_ ', and Russia took the waterpipe . " Well .. You see, oh dear how should I explain it ..."

" From the beginning would be nice dude ! " Shouted America without a smile, England looked away ashamed ." Well I just wanted to test something, and then the girls came . And asked me if I, could teach Spain and France a lesson . " Everyone was quiet, so that England can keep talking ." It was something little, it's a new spell so who wonders what happened . The girls came complaining to me, that these two were troublesome . Well France is, Spain was just a bonus that I wanted to add ." Spain's mouth fell open ." What have I done to you ! "

" You .."

" TALK ENGLAND !" Roared Germany this time ." Okay okay, I used my new spell, that will change their sex . "

" So Spain and France will turn in women . "

" Yes but not the positive way, I just want to teach France a lesson . That women deserve respect, and how better to do . Than change him into one ! "

" Hohoho but that did not happened mon ami, so then you ... " Everyone was quiet, as a thought came by . And then though of the girls problem ." So they are ... " Romano ran out of the room, to where the girls are . Behind him came Spain, England with Netherland and Germany . Romano opened the door, and stared at the people sitting in the room .

" Romano ? " A blond boy looked up with green eyes, and then looked at the Netherland ." Ah ! Big brother ! "

" Where's my brother ? "Asked a lighthaired young man, as he looked angry to everyone . He looked like a demon . " Calm down Belarus .. " Said a another boy, who looked like Russia . But he sounded nicer, and looked kind . " The girls are .."

CHANGED INTO BOYS !


	2. Chapter 2

" Veee fratello !" Romano opened his eyes carefully, and shot up but felt sudden pain ." Veee ! " Groaned Italy as he put his hands, on his forehead ." Stupid ! " Shouted Romano as he did the same, and sighed annoying ." Man that was fucked up ..."

" What Fratello ? " Asked Italy as he sat down, but a bit far from Romano ." I had a dream that the girls, were changed by England into boys ."

" Oh that ... That was not a dream ~ "

Romano needed 3 seconds to understand, what his brother just said ." WHAT ! "

" Vee England really changed the girls into boys . "

Romano could not believe it, so it was not a dream .

No more Big boobs Ukraine .

No more Loli-type Liechtenstein

No more Girly Hungary .

Romano then thought about Belgium, how she was just a fine woman yesterday . Who had stolen his heart, when he was young and lived with Spain ." Romano ? "

" Chigi what is England doing now . "

" He's trying to find a solution, they are now going to explain . To the girls .. I'm mean boys what happened ."

" Why are you here ?" Romano did not mind, it was nice to have his brother with him . Without that stupid potato eater, where Italy gives more attention to lately . Would his brother .." Vee ! I'm really worried about you, when you suddenly fainted . China says you fainted because of stress ."

" I do not stress ."

" Are you .."

" Yes ! "

Romano stood up and Italy brings him, to the others that were in the meeting room . When Romano arrived he saw that everyone, were just talking to the former girls ." Fuck .. This will be fucking long ."

" Lovi ~ "

Lady luck really hates Romano .

Prussia looked with a mouth open, along with Austria to Hungary . Standing in front of them, wearing boys clothes for his new body . Hungary glared at them ." Stop with staring it's very annoying ! " All countries were pleased, that they were okay . But have to get used to it, since they are boys now . " I'm sorry ." Said England to Seychelles and Monaco ." It's nothing England, you wanted to help us . We understand ! " Said Seychelles with a real boys voice, that England had just to take some seconds . To know what he just said, he really have to get used by it .

Liechtenstein smiled at his brother, as he would him teach many manly things . And then he thought it was a pity, she could not longer sew fancy clothes ." Do not worry big brother, that's something I still can do ."

Romano felt he was in danger zone, when Spain was hugging him . Belgium came with Netherland and Luxembourg, Spain tried to get Romano away from Belgium . As the blond man wanted to hug him . " I have not seen you for so long, how are you ? " Asked Belgium with his famous cat smile ." G-good .." Romano blushed even though Belgium, was a boy right now . Romano still liked him, as he felt his heart beat faster .

Belgium smiled and leaned close to Romano, Spain looked little angry ." Say Belgium do not lean on Romano like that ." Belgium looked at him . " Huh why not ? Romano likes it ! Right Romano . " Actually Romano don't mind it, as he blushed while the blonde come closer .

Russia watched with a smile, at his two new brother ." Da become one with me ."

" With pleasure brother ." Belarus said as he wanted to give him a hug, Russia hold's him back ." No hugs da ." Belarus looked confused, Russia never said no to his hugs . And he never stopped him before, his heart broke little . As Russia was talking to Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia without a care in the world . Ukraine noticed it and hold's Belarus's hand ." Come on let's talk to Belgium ." Belarus nodded and did not looked anymore at Russia, who did not noticed they walked away . Romano was still standing next to Belgium and Spain, with those two Romano will be in two pieces ! " Let him go Belgium ."

" No ." Romano was tired and hungry ." Hey I don't know you ! " Said a boy who looked a lot like China, next to him was a boy with brown hair . And a flower on his head, a smaller little boy . " I'm SItaly Romano ."

" Oh you are Italy's big brother ! I've heard so much about you from uncle China, you are the one with the very big mouth ? " Romano blushed very hard with shame, as Spain and Belgium laughed silently . " Oh you are so cute ! " Said the boy with the flower in his hair, as he blushed slightly . Romano become very red ." He's not so bad ." Said the smallest of them ." I'm Vietnam ." Said the China - look - alike . " I'm Taiwan ."

" And my name is Wy ."

" About what are you talking about ? " Asked Ukraine as he came nearer, Romano thought he looked like a kind Russia ." Bonjour I'm Monaco ." Said the boy with the glasses, the tan boy next to him smiled ." My name is Seychelles . "

" Ah ! Romano you are so cute !" Hungary shouted as he gave Romano a hug, from behind so that Spain and Belgium have to let go . Spain looked very angry, but let him go . Romano was shocked, and then tried to push him away ." Let him go ." Belarus said as he hold's, a knife to the cheek of Hungary . Hungary looked at the knife, and then at the angry Belarus ." What's your problem ? "

" You ."

Romano felt it will not end well, as everyone looked angry at each other . And same evil air was on them ." CHIGI ! Enough I go home damn it ! " And pushed everyone away, so that he could go . " Wait Romano ..." Romano bumped suddenly into someone, and fell on the hard ground ." SItaly ..." Romano looked up into the angry eyes of Switzerland, who grabbed his gun .

Where did it came from ! Wait better yet Romano should run ! " Stop it big brother ! " Cried the person Romano ran into, as he stood quickly up . And hold's Switzerland back ." Let me go ! I kill him ! "

" Big brother ! " Suddenly Belarus stood in front of Romano, as he held his knife ." Belarus move aside ."

" I refuse ."

Switzerland was not afraid of Belarus, even though they never had any contact . Switzerland was not afraid to shoot, but suddenly stopped as someone's gun was fixed on him . Switzerland looked at the person, who hold's that gun . Russia did not look happy ." Kolkolkolkol ..."

Before the fight will break out, England tried to take control ." Stop it all of you ! Enough fighting today, we should fix this ! "

" We ? Mon ami I think you have to solve it, since it's your fault ." France said everyone nodded yes ." No it's your fault ." As he pointed to Spain and France ." What this is also my fault ? ! "

" Yes ! "

" But I did not do anything . "

" Does not matter you, listen you can't go to your country . For a little while now ." England said as he looked at the ' _girls_ ' . " Why not ? " Asked Hungary ." Where should we go ."

" Well just stay with someone, I'm going to explain it to your bosses . With these two here, now wait until the spell wears off . Because I'm responsible for you ."

" Then they have to stay with you ."

" I wish it was so, but I have to go on a trip . To explain to a boss of a country, how I changed because these idiot's a girl into boy . Beside that I don't think, my boss will like that ."

" Hohoho I can .."

" You come with me like I said before ! " And pulled France at his hair, as they walked out of the room ." Oi You also Spain ! "

" Si .." Spain gave Romano a hug ." I'm going to miss you ."

" Oi ! "

Spain smiled as Romano looked, so red a tomato . And then walked behind England ." Okay dudes now what ? "

" That they all can stay with me ~ "

" Let's ignore that, we need someone who not have to do much . Such as Greece ."

" My place is busy ."

" Why Greece-san ."

" I went to the animal shelter long ago ... I could not choose .."

" Neko ? "

" Neko .."

" Okay then ! Huh Prussia ." Hungary grabbed Belarus knife, and held it against Prussia's back ." Sorry man many things to do ." As he looked at Hungary, who wears a sinister smile . " Then who .."

" Vee why not at my home ? "

" Italy you have to do paper work, don't use this as an excuse ! "

" Vee Germany but this is an emergency ! "

" Nein ! "

Romano turned around, as he wants to have his siesta back . " Say why can't we decide ? " Asked Hungary as the group looked angry, as the others were thinking were to dump them . " Yeah well ... Okay fine we let you decide ." America answered ." Good we wanted to stay by SItaly . " Was their reply that Romano looked shocked to them ." WHAT ! Chigi oh no that's not gonna to happen ! "

" And why not ? You have no paper work, you have nothing to do . And you hardly get a call from your boss ." Belgium said Romano's mouth fell open, and knows this will be hell ! " Oh I've never stayed over by SItaly . " Ukraine said to the others ." Me too but don't worry about it, it's beautiful and very nice ! " Belgium tried to relax the others, that looked bit unsure ." Chigi I would not .."

" Then it's decided SItaly Romano, we rely on you dude and the girls .. I mean boys will have a very nice time with you ." Romano swallowed as Switzerland and Netherland looked angry, Russia was quiet but he also don't looked happy . " Yes but ... " Suddenly two arms took him, and the two boys smiled at the group ." Let's go dear, we have a flight to catch . Oh and Austria don't worry, I'll come to visit ! " Shouted Hungary ." Big brother take care of yourself ." Liechtenstein said to his brother, who was not happy with the choice ." You too Liechtenstein, especially among these wolves . "

" Wolves ?" Switzerland decided not to answer, and Liechtenstein took his leave . " Veee why is the atmosphere here so dark ? " Asked Italy himself, as Germany sighed as he heard him .

Romano was not happy when he was on the plane, with the others who will come him with him . Hungary has a tight hold on him, as Belgium hugged him on the other side . Belarus glared at everyone who looked at Romano ." Sorry we do this to you Romano ." Romano looked at Hungary ." We really rely on you, and .. Well .. " Hungary came a little closer, so no one could hear him . Only Romano can, as Hungary whispered ." I think you stole some few heart ." romano looked first confused, as he turned red and looked at the others . They looked sometimes at him, and their cheeks become red .

Even Belarus !

Romano feels that he will never see his siesta every again ...


End file.
